His Soul-Mate His Angel
by MischievousXX
Summary: Shade is from District 4 and, unfortunately, gets picked in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. She and her District partner, Phox, train like their lives depend on it, cause..well it does. Shade predicted a lot of things but what she didn't predict was falling in love with the brute ruthless killer from District 2. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ONLY MY CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter One

The Dreadful Day

If someone were to stand on the shore and look out to the ocean; they'd see how the water stretches as far as anyone can see, to the horizon. It changes color with the light and the color of the sky, from green to blue to gray. At twilight, it's hard to tell the ocean from the sky. Ripples and waves continuously flow toward the shore, eventually breaking into foam, creep up to soft sand, and slide back. The ocean makes a sound like water surging and retreating. Seagulls circle and cry in the sky. There is a smell of saltwater in the air, a scent like no other.

Scenery like this may sound like a once and a life time sight, but it's completely normal in District 4.

Here she stood on the shore just wishing she could run into the beautiful water instead of going to the Reaping Ceremony. Today is the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Sick games really, how can someone enjoy watching children kill each other. It never surprises her when she sees a tribute go completely insane from the dreadful games.

Sighing, she may seem like she doesn't care but on the inside she is seriously hoping she doesn't get chosen. She's been lucky for six years, at the age of 17 Shade Selkirk only has two years left before she is unable to participate in the Hunger Games.

Hearing faint yelling brought her out of her thoughts. Not even seconds later there was a sudden grip on her wrist before she was being dragged into the ocean by her mischievous best friend, Whytt Hammil.

"You are gonna get so WET!" The laughing Whytt yelled causing Shade to laugh along with him.

Shade let out a small squeal as the cool refreshing water splashed around her body before she fully dived under the clear blue surface. Another thing she loves about the ocean is not the water in general, but being under the water.

Shade loves how the water flows in such a beautiful rhythm. She loves the feeling of the water swirling around her, how the cooling feeling surrounds her whole body. Once the bubbles subside there's silence. The water is now holding her, letting her float as she scrutinizes every detail there is.

Finally feeling her lungs giving away, she breaks free from the surface taking a deep breath to refill her lungs.

"Whytt! My mom's gonna be pissed, she didn't want me swimming right before the Reaping" She exclaimed but couldn't keep the smile off her face. Whytt just shrugged and began swimming backwards, with no care in the world, so normal for him.

Quietly Shade disappeared under the water and began trailing her oblivious best friend. When she was right under him, she jumped up and grabbed his waist before she pulled him under the water with her.

Quickly she resurfaced only to start laughing, seconds later Whytt appears couching slightly. "THAT WAS SO RUDE! I could have drowned ya know" He remarked trying, and failing, to sound smart.

"Don't even try Whytt, you'll never be smart" Shade teased splashing him with water.

He pouted but a smile soon reached his face. "I'll have you know, I'm the smartest one in my family!" Whytt asserted. Instead of replying Shade simply smiled at her weird best friend.

Silence then fell among the two, they simply relaxed while floating in the ocean.

"Do you think I'll get reaped?" Shade finally asked quietly. Whytt raised his head from the water to look at Shade. Just the thought of her being reaped made his heart stop for a second.

She doesn't know or maybe she does, but Whytt is in love with Shade. Has been since they officially began best friends. With her looks, who wouldn't take interest to her.

Shade is not a small weak girl, not even close. She stands at 5'8, almost 5'9, most of her height comes from her long legs and long torso. She also wasn't lanky like most girls in the District were, Shade has been training with a trident and axe since she could move on her own two feet. Her mom often said that she had been running before she even thought about walking. Shade is well toned and has curves that any girl would die for.

Her bikini top and shorts, she is wearing, revealed the nice tan she had accumulated and the muscle tone on her body. She is, without a doubt, the strongest girl in District 4; hell Shade can even beat up most of the boys in their District.

Another thing that catches everyone's attention is her hair. First, Shade's hair is literally hip length, something that came to her naturally. Second, her hair has an interesting color combination, the start of her hair is dark brown then gradually gets lighter and lighter until it's a light brown at her tips. Lastly, and certainly the most noticeable, Shade's hip length hair is thick and straight. It's pretty uncommon for a girl to have straight hair in District 4.

Finally, the most beautiful thing Whytt finds about Shade is her eyes. Shade's eyes are a shiny silver and their actually natural. Whytt always notices how they seem to glisten in the light. If he could, he would stare at them for hours.

Not only did he fall for her gorgeous looks but for her personality. Whytt never can figure it out, but Shade seems to have a gift. People seem to have this weird pull towards her, they can't help but want to get to know her. He sometimes wonders if she tries to befriend people on purpose or if it just comes to her without her even trying.

"Hey Whytt? Why you spacing out on me?" A familiar voice broke his thoughts. Whytt turned to the girl he had been thinking about, to see she has swam closer to try an gain his attention back.

Running a hand through his hair, Whytt gave out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry just thinking~" He then remembered her question. "Don't think about it Shay, your name is only in there a few times. You'll be fine I promise"

Feeling reassured, Shade gave him a smile before dipping herself in the water one more time.

* * *

After a thorough wash, making sure Shade had completely cleaned her hair and body from any dirt, she got dressed. She is wearing one of the very few dresses she owns. It's a white short sleeved belted dress, the upper half is tight around her body; while the lower half, the portion past the belt, is loose and flared, stopping a little above her knees.

The dress shows off her toned arms and legs, from throwing tridents and axes, swimming non stop, and running around the beach. The dress also shows all her curves, her ample chest, and her long legs.

Next her mother combs her thick straight hip length hair. Once all the knots are out, her mother styled her hair in a side braid, leaving a few strands loose.

Lastly, Shade put on her nicest brown combat boots and tie them up. Once she was done she went to the bathroom one last time to wash her face.

The loud bells soon came, signaling everyone it's time for the reaping.

Sighing Shade made her way out of the house, leaving with a chance she'll never see it again. She then followed the group of people and waited in line for her finger to get pricked.

Once she got her finger pricked, Shade walked to 17 year old girl group. She then let her eyes scan the area, a smile spread on her face when her silver eyes met a familiar brown eyes. Whytt too smiled and mouthed a teasing "I love you" to her. Shade couldn't help but roll her eyes, thou, a smile stayed on her face.

Shade broke eye contact with Whytt and looked at her age group. All of the District 4 girls were dressed in the nicest clothes they have, anyone can see that they only care about their appearances. Shade couldn't help but let out a snort of disgust. These girls are so pathetic.

A tapping on the mic brought, the bored as hell Shade, back to reality. When she turned to the stage she resisted laughing out loud.

On the stage of the justice building stood the escort for District 4: Ivy Lockheart. Capital people are seriously ridiculous. She's wearing a bright blue outfit with a matching wig.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome the the Annual 74th Hunger Games Reaping Ceremony! And may the odds be ever in your favor" Ivy announced smiling brightly. '_God must her voice be that high and loud_!' Shade thought cringing slightly.

Once we watched the same old video, Ivy began talking again. "Wonderful, I simply love it! Now let's see who will be the tributes to represent District 4. As usual ladies first"

She searched around the giant bowl with names in it until she pulled out the chosen one. "SHADE SELKIRK" She cheered happily.

Shade felt her heart drop. That's her! No...no, it can't be her! She only has two years left and she get chosen! Snapping from her frozen state, Shade begins walking out of the group of girls.

"SHADE!" Said girl's head snapped back as Whytt shoved two peacekeepers away. She went to run to him but her left arm was suddenly grasped in an iron grip. The holder then yanked her back causing her to flinch slightly in pain.

Not even thinking, Shade turn and punch the peacekeeper across the face HARD. The amount of force she used made his head snap to the side, his helmet few off his head and he immediately released her arm to hold his bloody nose.

Before another one could grab her again, Shade took off in a short sprint to Whytt and tightly hug him. "It's ok Shay, it's ok. I'll visit you after this I promise" He whispered tightening his arms around her.

Way to soon, the two were yanked from each other. Whytt was pushed back in the group of people and Shade was being pulled between four peacekeepers. They surrounded her quickly, probably thinking she was gonna punch them again. Once we reached the stage, Ivy smiled sweetly and held her hand out for Shade. Reluctantly she took her hand, and she let Ivy pull her to stand on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our female tribute Shade Selkirk!" She clapped happily but no one clapped with her. All the girls looked relieved but some were starring at Shade with pity. They all know she's gonna die.

Shade let her eyes rack through the group of families in the back. She quickly found her sorrow filled family. Her mother was clutching to her father sobbing quietly. Shade's three older brothers were all in a stage of shock, they were starring at her in sorrow, disbelief, and fear.

Unable to look anymore, Shade turned her gaze to look at the camera. On the huge screen was her face, surprisingly, Shade looked emotionless yet determined. She thought she would look scared but she wasn't.

Ivy cleared her throat catching attention again. "Now for the gentlemen-" Once she had a piece she unfolded it. "PHOX BAXWOLL!"

Shade felt herself freeze. She knows that boy all to well. He lives across from her, she often babysits him when his parents are gone. How cruel can they be?! He shouldn't fight in these games! HE'S ONLY 13 FOR FUCKS SAKES!

Finally, said boy of the age 13 walks up to the stage. He tried to hold confidence but the fear was gaining control. Phox was fairly tall already, he almost reaches Shade's shoulder, which is pretty shocking since she's tall. As usual his hair is messy, a messy copper brown with brown green eyes. He is adorable, and there's no doubt in her mind, Phox would grow up to be a very handsome man.

"Well, shake hands you two-" Obeying Ivy, they both shook hands as Ivy clapped happily. "Ladies and Gentlemen the tributes for District 4! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She exclaimed before pulling Phox and her into the building.

They are allowing the two to say goodbyes' to their loved ones. Shade soon found herself locked in a room, waiting for someone to visit her. Not even a second after Whytt burst through the door and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna die Whytt" Shade whispered as she buried her head in his neck. She felt him shake his head tightening his hold. "No, don't even think that! You're the best trident and axe wielder I know!"

"Axes and tridents aren't gonna help me survive. I've only killed animals not people" She nuzzled her head in his neck fighting back the tears.

"It's no difference. You can climb pretty well, you're both physically and mentally strong plus your a fast runner. You'll be fine, you'll win" He reassured rubbing circles on her lower back.

The door then opened the the peacekeepers started to pull Whytt away. He fought their hold to do something that shocked Shade completely. He cupped her face before kissing her on the lips. Before she could react he was pulled and then he was gone from the room, not before whispering something.

This time is different. Whytt always flirts and teases with her, but he's never kissed her. What he whispered actually sounded like he meant it, not flirting or teasing her. The last thing she's gonna hear Whytt say is:

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I NOT NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ONLY MY CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter Two

The Train Ride

Shade and Phox were being led onto the train after they were able to say goodbye to their families. Phox seemed to have loosen up a bit, but he still is terrified beyond belief. Shade still hates how the Capital even allowed such a small boy to participate in these gruesome games. If she could, she would say something to the Capital.

Phox doesn't know, but when he was finished talking with his parents, Shade went and promised his parents that she'd do anything she could to protect him. Even if it meant giving up her life. She doesn't want to see a boy his age brutally die in the games, especially with his family watching.

Ivy is now rambling on and on about god knows what, Shade wonders if Ivy realized that her and Phox stopped listening to her a while ago. But Ivy doesn't show any signs that she does notice. Shade thinks she's talking about the clothes, well something along those lines.

Finally, they were inside probably the most expansive place Shade and Phox have ever been! The inside was decorated with over the top style, so typical for the Capital. Chandeliers, fancy wood tables with food and beverages covering every inch of it. They're making the last few days of our life the best it can be, how nice of them, note the sarcasm.

Ivy ushered them to take a sit which they did without protest. "Congratulations on being District 4 tributes! So how does it feel?!" Ivy was basically jumping in her sit, the sight made Shade ticked off.

"Great!~" Ivy smiled brightly at Shade's response. "Yeah, it's a wonderful feeling knowing that in a few days we're going to be brutally murdering 22 other kids just for the hell of it. I don't know about you, but I find killing people while others watch a great hobby, I'm just that sick of a person"

Silence followed Shade's sarcastic response. Ivy was appalled, never has any tribute spoken like that before, with such sarcasm and bluntness. '_This girl sure is something else, if she acts like this I wonder how well she fights_' Ivy thought nervously.

Their silence was interrupted by a chuckle from the door.

Three heads turned to the door as a Finnick Odair walked in the room with a charming smile etched across his face. His beautiful sea green eyes never leaving Shade's shiny silver ones. He was just as the women described; extremely handsome. He is tall, muscular, and athletic; with tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and "incredible" sea green eyes.

"So these are our tributes this year, I'm impressed" He spoke mostly to himself, quickly sending a wink to Shade, who rose an eyebrow. "So you're our mentor this year, I'm not impressed" Shade shot back causing him to chuckle again.

"Feisty, most people would be appalled but I find it very endearing" He spoke smoothly, his flirty smile never fading. He is already loving this year tributes. He doesn't know why but he loves the bluntness in her, he can't help but wonder what her next response will be.

Shade wanted so much to punch that smile off. "Flirting with a girl years younger then you, not surprising coming from a male prostitute" Shade replied without missing a beat.

This time Finnick let out a full laugh. No girl has ever talked to him like this, he likes it, it's different to him. If she's this vicious now, then she must have some skill, at least he hoped.

Sitting down, right across from Shade, Finnick sent out his famous smile to the three. "Nice to meet this years tributes, I'm Finnick Odair, your mentor. Your two are?"

"I'm Phox Baxwoll" Phox finally spoke with a smile. Finnick sent him a genuine smile, liking how he showed respect. Finnick then turned his gaze to Shade, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Now what's your name, my dear?" He smoothly spoke the flirty grin reappearing on his face. There's a reason why he chose to sit across from her, however, he didn't think he'd need to do it.

Unknown to Phox and Ivy; Finnick began playing footsies with Shade's under the table. Rubbing his foot slowly up her leg until he stopped at her knee then slowly rubbed his foot down. It took everything in her body not to throw a knife at this man but Shade managed to speak calmly.

"Shade Selkirk" She spoke tightly. Hearing the strain in her voice Finnick smiled at her, feeling very satisfied himself.

"Ok, why don't you two shower before dinner. We'll have to watch the Reapings later" Ivy announced breaking the tension in the air. Quickly telling them the directions, Shade and Phox stood and walked to their rooms.

* * *

Inside her room, Shade was waiting for the shower to heat up when a knock came to her door. Groaning silently she slowly made her way to the door and opened it to reveal: Finnick. Seeing her narrowed eyes, he wanted to laugh at how quickly she got annoyed.

Sending her a charming smile, he leaned against the door frame. "What do you want?" She snapped, relived that no one was here so she could punch him if needed to.

"I know for a fact that the showers here are different, so I thought I'd be a gentlemen and show you how to work them" He grinned. Shade looked down, quickly hiding her annoyance, before she looked up giving him a flirty smile back.

"Ya know, I'd love for you to show me how to work the shower" Her voice completely changing from strained to having a seductive purr.

The complete change in her voice shocked Finnick deeply. What happened to the girl that wanted nothing to do with him? Hell, the one that looked like she wanted to punch him at the table. Although he isn't complaining, in fact, he felt slightly turned on by her voice.

He leaned down, so their faces were inches apart, starring at her beautiful silver eyes. "I hope you realize that we'd be doing more then that right?" He double checked, he needed to know if he was being played.

Nodding, Shade reached up so she had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head down so her lips were brushing against his ear. "I hope you can give me the same treatment you give those Capital women" She purred lightly blowing against his ear.

Finnick let out a quiet groan when she blew against his ear. '_Damn this girl knows how to be seductive_' He thought biting his lip.

"Ya know what else I hope we can do?~" She asked tilting her head back so she could look in his eyes. Wrapping his arms around her hips, rubbing circles around her lower back, Finnick pulled her body so she was pressed against him. "What?" He purred out.

"This" She whispered. Pain. Unimaginable pain only men can experience. Immediately letting go of Shade, Finnick grasped himself. '_She kneed me! SHE KNEED ME!_' He thought completely shocked.

Feeling satisfied, Shade simply turned and closed the door to resume her shower. Leaving Finnick crouched on the floor grasping himself in pain, desperately trying to calm his shaky breaths.

"Damn she's good" He choked out.

* * *

"HURRY UP SHADE! THEY'RE ABOUT TO START!" Ivy screeched from the couch. Finnick rubbed his ear, making sure he didn't go deaf from her. After his little encounter with Shade, he needed ice to try and cease the pain...So far it isn't working to well. Damn does that girl know how to knee.

A grumble of curses was heard before footsteps came and started getting closer and closer. She let out an annoyed sigh as she plopped herself on the couch, next to Phox and across from Finnick.

Shade looked over and let out a small snicker at the sight of the "incredibly handsome" Finnick Odair holding an ice pack to his "area". Hearing her snicker, he shot her a glare, only seeming to entertain her more.

Letting his eyes roam, Finnick was beyond satisfied with what he saw. Shade was obviously a strong and built girl, with just enough feminine touch on her, her ample chest and curves prove his point even more. The baggy sweatshirt hung off once shoulder and resulted in exposing her bra strap. When she stood up to get a drink, Finnick saw her toned legs being shown off more in the short cotton shorts she was wearing. Same with her tan that seemed to make her legs longer.

"Before the Reapings start, you two never told me your skills" Finnick announced gaining everyone's attention. He turned to Phox who rubbed his neck sheepishly. He hated to brag like this, Phox knew that's what Finnick wanted.

"Well, I'm pretty good with throwing knives and I know the basics of a trident" He responded nervously. Before anyone could talk, Shade let out a laugh.

"Phox it's ok to brag a little. He's amazing with knives! Hell he can throw them better than me! Plus, I'll give you tips on throwing a trident in training, alright little man?" She assured ruffling his hair as she passed by, before sitting back next to him on the couch.

Raising an eyebrow, Finnick became more interested. "Now what are your skills Shade?" A girl as fit as her has to be skilled in something.

Shrugging, Shade took a sip of the water she got. "I know how to throw a trident and axe"

This seemed to surprise everyone except for Phox. '_She knows how to wield an axe?!_' Finnick thought completely shocked. It's extremely uncommon for District 4 tributes to be able to wield an axe! Now that he thinks about it, Shade might be the only one he met that can wield an axe.

"Are you kidding!? Shade is the best trident and axe wielder I know! Plus she knows how to fight and has the strength to do so" Phox exclaimed making Shade rub her head annoyed with his out burst.

Ivy finally spoke up, breaking her frozen stage of shock. "How do you know how to wield an axe? And what do you mean she has the strength to fight?"

"I found an axe in the beach one day, instead of leaving it I took it home. Started messing around with it and before I knew it, I was throwing it at targets" Shade shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

Answering her second question, Phox spoke up. "Shade is stronger then most of the boys in District 4. I've seen her get into fights with lots of them, easily beats them"

'_That explains why this hurts so much_' Finnick thought sourly, positioning the ice differently.

"That could be a great secret weapon! You need to show that in the private training session" Ivy clapped happily. They went silent as Caesar appeared on the screen. He dyed his hair blue this year. Shade actually like Caesar, which is weird since she hates Capital people a lot.

District 1 showed, both the tributes volunteered in a flash. The boy was tall and slightly lean, his face held arrogance, but what do you expect from a Career. The girl didn't look like a threat at all, she looked like she cared more about her appearance. '_Hell I could beat her without any weapons_' Shade thought.

District 2 then showed. A short girls volunteered quickly, she looked like a sweet girl until they zoomed in on her face more to see her eyes. She looked like a killer.

"Wow, she's pretty scary" Ivy stated, Phox quickly agreeing.

The male tribute made Shade's throat close. Tall, strong, muscular and good looking. He's probably 6'2, has short spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes. '_Damn he's hot_' Shade thought annoyed. He looked so confident and sure of himself, hell he sure did have a reason to! He looks like he can kill with his bare hands.

"Stay clear from him, all the bets are going on him; he's defiantly the most dangerous one this year" Finnick announced.

District 3 was slightly similar to District 1. The girl was the one that held arrogance, she looked like a fucking snob. But it's nothing Shade can't handle. The boy looked a year or so younger and was slightly nervous.

Then came District 4, Shade looked emotionless, that is until Whytt called out to her. It showed her being yanked back, narrowing her eyes, turning and punching the Peacekeeper across the face. The camera caught it all. The helmet fly off and the blood from his now broken nose.

"I didn't mean to punch him that hard" Shade defended when she got looks from Ivy and Finnick.

"It was a nice punch, now people will see more then just a beautiful face" Finnick sent her his famous grin. Shade glared and pointed down, motioning to the "area", making Finnick glare before turning to pout.

Shade blocked out the rest of the Districts, non of them seemed like a threat, except the boy from District 11. He could match the brute from District 2.

"We'll discuss everything tomorrow, now get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you" Ivy commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ONLY MY CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter Three

Tribute Parade

Not everyone is a morning person, Shade being one of those people. Surprisingly she is a light sleeper but today is not one of those days. She didn't sleep well last night, the fucking Capital was partying the entire night, she probably fell asleep at 3 o'clock maybe? Well, now Shade's slept in and Finnick is the one that needs to wake her up. Ignoring Phox's warning, Finnick opened the door and walked over to the bed with Shade sleeping in it.

"I let you sleep longer then I was suppose to now wake up Shade" Finnick stated loudly. Shade woke up when he called to her but she wasn't getting up and she made that pretty clear when she rolled away from him and hid her head under her pillow. "I know you're awake so get up"

Getting annoyed with him talking loudly, Shade grabbed her extra pillow and threw it in the direction his voice came from. Feeling satisfied when she heard a 'omf' from him and a grumble of curses. She's guessing she hit him right in the face.

Suddenly, the bed dipped in from Finnick crawling on the bed to Shade. She felt his breath against her ear when he lowered his head to her. "Wake up sweetheart" He purred liking how he got a groan out of her. But what he didn't know was that it was a groan of annoyance.

Getting caught completely off guard, Shade grabbed Finnick's arm and flipped him over her form and off the bed to the floor.

'_How the hell did she just lift me!_' Finnick stood up from the floor, letting out a groan from his now soar back and tailbone. Shade flipped over him like he was nothing, and that shocked him completely. He knew, by physical appearance, Shade was strong but he had no idea she was strong enough to lift him. Hell, he probably weighted 100 more pounds then her!

Getting annoyed at her stubbornness; Finnick walked to the edge of the bed, grabbed her feet and yanked her to the floor.

Shade let out a gasp mixed with squeal when she was suddenly on the floor. Looking up at the culprit, Finnick starred down at her with a satisfied grin etched across his face.

"Pay back's a bitch" He stated.

Shade stood and gave him a death glare, that'd scare anyone but he didn't flinch. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam when she saw what she was wearing. A grey tank top that was slightly tight and too small, showing off her stomach slightly; and she was wearing black underwear that fit her form perfectly.

He was right on the mark when he said she had an ample chest and killer curves. Her long legs were once more exposed and her tan looked like it darkened since yesterday. With the very little of clothing he was able to actually see all her muscle tone, which was noticeable but she had the right amount so it didn't look freakish.

He also took notice at how her hair looked like and was genuine surprised. He's from District 4 so he knows that straight hair is uncommon but he also didn't expect her hair to be so long, hell it's hip length. The lighter and darker brown of her hair made her silver eyes pop out even more then they already do. He snapped from his thoughts when he heard Shade begin to speak.

"Want to tell me WHY THE HELL YOU WOKE ME UP!" She screamed looking dangerously close to punching him.

"It was time to get up" He stated before walking out of the room clearing proud of himself. Oh he's proud now, he doesn't know that he just started a war with Shade, that she'll win.

Outside her room, Finnick watched as Shade stood and threw a chair against the wall near the door, breaking the expansive chair.

He let out a silent chuckle and continued on his way to the dinning room. He's glad he ignored Phox warning him about waking her up. Now he knows exactly how strong she is and what her body looks like. The costume for the tribute parade will look amazing on her.

* * *

The train stopped at the Capital shortly after Shade was dressed. In a flash, Shade and Phox were separated into different rooms. Shade was quickly pushed into a small stall, was stripped down and given a robe. The second her robe was on, two women grabbed her and whisked her away into another room. Shade like's to think of it as the torture room now.

Her body was waxed, plucked, scrubbed, polished, brushed everywhere. They trimmed her hair, Shade strictly making sure they didn't cut much off, and then then thoroughly washed her hair and brushed it thoroughly also. Even though it was probably the worst hours of her life so far, the result were kinda worth it. Shade looked so much better, well more cleaner and fresh then before.

After the torture room they led Shade to ANOTHER room where she was told to wait. Suddenly the door opened. A man with red hair and black highlights walked in. Red eyeliner lightly when around his brown eyes, but other then that, that was the only makeup he had on his face. His outfit was a simple dark blue button up dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hello, I'm Raff, and I'll be your stylist. It's a pleasure to meet you" He greeted, picking up Shade's hand delivering a kiss to it.

"Uh, hi I'm Shade, nice to meet you" She replied, pretty baffled by his politeness. He was the only, dare she say, normal Capital person she met.

Picking up her hands, Raff helped Shade to her feet. "Please remove your robe" Feeling uncomfortable with his request, Shade slowly removed it. This seemed to laugh but he didn't say anything.

Slowly, Raff walked around her body in a slow circle. Scanning and taking note of every single detail, sometimes he'd stop at a scar but he'd quickly push it away to finish the scan. Nodding back to her, Shade quickly put the robe back on as Raff smiled at her.

"You have a lovely figure, your simply beautiful. The costume will work out perfectly" He smiled before he called for helpers and they began working on her body for the parade.

* * *

"Behold, my masterpiece!" Raff announced finally letting Shade look into a mirror. They worked on her for what seemed like hours. Now she understood why he wanted it to be a surprise. Shade looked amazing!

She was wearing a fancy seashell bra, that was an ocean blue, and when light reflected on it, it shimmered like the sun hitting the ocean. Under the shells was a fishnet with fancy jewels sewed on it, the netting wrapped around her chest like a normal bra. The shells of the bra also was covered in water droplets, making it look like water ripples. She was wearing a mermaid skirt with a tail that flowed behind her when she walked, the tail looked like a ripple of water when she walked. Like her top, the skirt was a shimmering blue covered in water droplets, making it look like water ripples. From different angles in the light her outfit would come off iridescent. The skirt was tight and fitting from her hips, thighs, knees then started to flow loosely down her legs so she could walk. On her arms she had arm bands made of seashells and pearls. She had a pearl necklace, with a huge pearl at the center followed by much smaller pearls. All her bare skin was coated in glitter making it look like she just surfaced from the water. Raff curled her hair and tied it in a bun with her tips hanging out, in her hair there was seashells, pearls and blue jewels. Her eyes had a light layer of black eyeliner that was surrounded by blue glitter eye shadow.

"Woah" Shade whispered. She's never dressed up like this before, and she feels so different doing it. But she does look amazing.

"Well don't you look stunning" A familiar smooth voice exclaimed. Shade looked in the mirror and saw he was right behind her. His eyes taking in every detail of her and her costume. "Try to control yourself Finnick" Raff teased making Finnick laugh.

"Hurry, we need to be there soon" He informed before helping her walk out the room. The second the door opened she spotted Phox not to far from her, so she walked over and stood next to him.

He looked up at who joined him and smiled brightly. "You look pretty Shay!" Said girl smiled sweetly at the boy and ruffled his hair making him pout annoyed.

Feeling eyes on her, Shade turned and saw the tributes from District 1, 2 and 3 pointing at her. To be more specific: D1 girl was sneering and glaring daggers at her same with D3 girl, D3 boy and D2 girl didn't seem to care, D2 boy was simply starring at her; letting his eyes roam every detail much like Finnick did, and D1 boy was talking loudly.

"Hey this Parade is suppose to help represent your District! You're not supposed to dress like a slut!" D3 girl called to Shade before laughing with D1 boy and girl.

District 1 boy stopped laughing only to add on. "I guess we know how she's gonna get sponsors now, she's gonna be a prostitute just like her mentor"

For some reason that made Shade pissed. One she is NOT a slut and she ISN'T becoming a prostitute, second she might hate Finnick but only SHE can make fun of him.

"You're dressed in pink feathers and rhinestones, if anything I should be making fun of you, princess" Shade finally yelled out directing it to the D1 boy sending him a death glare.

It took them a few seconds to realize that she just called him a princess and when they did some were mad. D1 and D3 girls were glaring at her again along with D1 boy, D2 girl and D3 boy cracked a smile, and D2 boy let a smirk cross his face as he let out a deep chuckle.

Shade heard a cough next to her and saw Finnick trying to cover up a laugh he let out. "Sweetheart that wasn't a nice thing to say" He tried to be serious but a smile kept appearing on his face and he'd let out a laugh.

Shade felt herself smile watching as he tried to compose his laughing self. He cleared his throat when Ivy sent him a disapproving look. "Shade that was very impolite" He exclaimed but when he turned to Shade, Finnick let out a smile and chuckle.

"I expect better from you" His voice is strained as he tried to cover his laughter.

"TRIBUTES INTO YOUR CHARIOTS" A voiced boomed. Finnick and Raff helped Shade into the chariot so she could stand next to Phox. The chariot from District 1 began moving followed by the rest of them.

The crowd seemed to go crazy when they saw District 4, normally the tributes dress in fish costumes. But the crowd seemed to love the fact that Shade was dressed as a mermaid, she looked like a Goddess. She has the ethereal beauty of The Goddess of the Sea. This is exactly what Raff and Finnick planned together. Shade had the perfect body and look which helped her pull off the Goddess of the Sea look. This is completely new, no one from District 4 has ever dressed like this, this was now Shade and Phox's look.

Once the chariot was parked in front of the President's balcony Shade looked at the other tributes. District 1 and District 3 girls were giving her the biggest look of loathing Shade has ever seen someone give her.

Hearing the crowd go wild again, Shade turned only to see that District 12 is on fire! '_Whoa! How did being coal miners come this?!_' She thought flabbergasted. The games are defiantly going to be different this year that's for sure.

After hearing a speech from President Snow, the chariots were able to move again. Once back where they started, Shade jumped off the chariot and kicked her heels off letting out a sigh of relief. "Damn those are torture tools for sure" She groaned rubbing her now red foot.

"That was wonderful!" Ivy squealed jumping up and down. '_How can she jump in heels that high?!_' Shade thought shocked. Hell, she couldn't even stand well.

"The crowd certainly loved you, sweetheart. You two certainly caught their attention" Finnick informed causing Ivy to go in another round of squeals.

Shade turned to Phox but saw how terrified he looked. Looking behind her, Shade saw the Careers looking at her again. District 1 and 3 girls were glaring like before, District 1 boy, District 2 girl, and District 3 boy were in a conversation. Then her eyes met icy blue ones.

Sure enough the brute boy from District 2 was starring directly at her. If she thought he was big on the camera boy was she wrong, he looked even bigger in person. The gladiator outfit showed off his muscular physique perfectly. He was towering over all the female stylist fixing his outfit, who seemed angry that he wasn't paying attention to them. His blonde hair was spiked slightly messy only adding more to his appearance. His icy blue eyes held confidence as he kept his eyes fixated on Shade, it's obvious he won't break the eye contact anytime soon, to him that shows weakness. Shade accepting his silent challenge, kept her silver eyes locked with his.

Feeling her eyes begin to water from the lack of blinking, Shade desperately tried to hold his piercing gaze but she couldn't and let herself blink. When her eyes found the boy again she noticed how he had a smirk etched on his face. '_Bastard thinks he won!_' Shade internally growled.

His smirk seemed to grow when he noticed the sneer on her face that she sent his way. He sent her a flirty wink resulting in her raising an eyebrow. Shade looked around to make sure no one was watching before she turned back to him and sent him the middle finger.

Instead of being angry like she thought, he simply chuckled and turned to his mentor, who sent a glare her way.

"Hurry up dear, we need to go to our new room" Ivy ushered dragging Shade to the elevator. Throwing one last look over her shoulder, she saw District 2 still smirking at her, just making her angry all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ONLY MY CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter Four

Training

Surprisingly Shade woke up on time today, she didn't need Finnick to ruin her mood for the day. Taking a relaxing shower using a shampoo that smells like coconut and ocean mist. She washed her body and hair thoroughly before she deemed herself finished. Getting out, drying off and then walked back to see her outfit on her bed.

Once she put the outfit on, she noticed how it was tight and fitting, showing off her figure and muscle tone. Once done, she brushed her hair making sure to get rid of knots, Shade put it in a basic french braid letting it fall down to her lower back. Making sure there were no loose strands, Shade walked out to the dinning room, joining everyone else.

Once breakfast was over, Shade and Phox went to the elevator. "Finnick said not to throw axes, he wants you to surprise everyone" Phox broke the silence.

Nodding, Shade uncrossed her arms as the door opened into the training room. They both walked to their designated spot.

Looking around the room, Shade noticed that District 7 and 10 were the only ones missing. Again, Shade crossed her arms and leaned her weight on her right leg.

District 12 girl made eye contact with District 2 boy before she quickly looked away slightly scared. Shade then turned to District 2 and almost instantly made eye contact with the blonde brute.

Like last night, he sent her a smirk and wink causing her to scoff to the side. '_Stupid Winker_' She growled glaring daggers at him.

A cleared throat made Shade look to the center at the woman giving directions.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife"

Shade let her eyes move back to the Winker and saw him still smirking at her. Without anyone noticing, she sent him the middle finger again. And just like last night, he simply chuckled at her.

Once the woman was done everyone seemed to split up in their own little sections. Shade watched as Phox went over to the tridents, remembering her promise, Shade followed right after him.

Wanting to see how far he is in the basic training, Shade let Phox throw a few to see his mistakes. Every time he threw it, he'd barely hit the arm or leg of the dummy. Hearing snickering, Shade noticed that the Careers were watching Phox. Sending a glare their way, she walked up to Phox just as he picked up another trident.

"Twist your hips when you throw" She whispered before she leaned against the wall next to the trident rack. He nodded at her before turning his attention to the dummy.

Following Shade's instruction, Phox made sure to twist his hips in the midst of throwing the trident. Just like Shade predicted, the trident hit the chest area of the dummy, for a human that'd kill them instantly. She turned and gave him a proud smile making Phox smile brightly back at her. Looking over at the Careers she noticed how they stopped and were now looking at her.

Phox told her that he was going to the knife section, nodding her head letting him go. Shade then walked up to the rack and examined all the tridents they had. She could throw any of them really but Finnick told her to keep a low profile. Picking up a middle size trident, she pretended to miss so she hit the shoulder of the dummy.

"Told you she'll suck, she's nothing when it comes to fighting" Shade heard the bitch from District 3 laugh.

Forgetting all about Finnick, Shade grabbed the biggest trident they had and threw it as hard as she could towards the dummy. Silence followed it. The trident was lodged in the chest area of the dummy so deep that the ends of the trident were sticking out on the other side of it. If that was a person, they'd be died before they could blink.

Looking over to the Careers, she saw that the girls were glaring at her and that the Winker was smirking at her.

Grabbing another trident, Shade made eye contact with the Winker and pointed to the dummy, mouthing '_that's you_' to him. His eyebrow rose. She turned back to the dummy and threw the trident once she was certain she'd know where it's land. The trident was lodged in the groin area of the dummy. Turning back to the Winker, she glared when she saw he looked amused.

After a few more throws of the trident, Shade went to another section, the spear section. She hasn't really thrown a spear before but it can't be that different from a trident...can it? Shaking her head, Shade picked one up and threw it to the dummy, only hitting it in the shoulder. Sneering, she picked up another one and threw it, this time hitting the thigh. Continuing throwing the spears, trying to hit bulls-eye, Shade was so focused on aiming that she didn't notice someone walked right behind her.

When she felt hands make their way on her hips, Shade froze. The person lowered their head so their mouth was brushing against her ear. "Twist your hips in the midst of throwing" A deep velvet voice purr in her ear.

Breaking from the frozen state, Shade threw her elbow behind her, feeling satisfied when she made contact with their chest. Turning to see the culprit, she saw the Winker rubbing his chest, smirking at her.

"What do you want Winker?" Shade sneered before thinking. Cato rose an eyebrow at the name but shook it off, finally getting to see her close up.

Her body was just like Cato thought, curvy and well toned. The training outfit allowed him to see every detail, much like her costume yesterday. She had her arm sleeves rolled up, showing off her tan arms matching her face. The pants hugged her hips and long legs. She was taller then he thought, her head almost reached his chin, his eyes then roamed down again to her long legs that gave her that height. Her hair was braided down to her lower back, showing how long it was since he's only seen it in a bun. Slowly, Cato let his eyes connect to her shiny silver ones.

"My names Cato, not Winker, ok Angel?" He finally spoke.

Narrowing her eyes at what he called her, she took that challenge. "My names Shade, not Angel, ok Winker?" She threw his words back making Cato smirk. "You're rather bitter aren't you?" He smirked at her fuming form.

Ignoring him, Shade grabbed another spear and threw it at the dummy, only hitting the side of it's stomach. '_Not good enough!_' She growled.

Cato sighed when she threw the spear. "I told you to twist your hips" He walked behind her again when she grabbed yet another spear. Stopping her from throwing, Cato placed his hand on her hip to steady her, then intertwined his other hand with her hand, the one holding the spear. Pulling her hand with his, Cato helped her throw the spear making sure she twisted her hips.

The spear lodged itself into the center of the dummy, bulls-eye. Yanking herself out of his grip, Shade fought down a blush that wanted to make it's way onto her face. Cato had pulled her _way_ to close for comfort, she was able to feel his chest against her back. Seeing her glare, Cato's signature smirk found it's way on his face.

Shade took the time to look at Cato again, now for the first time seeing him this close to her. Obviously he towered over her, only seeming to make him even more imitating. She had to tilt her head up slightly to look him in the eyes and Cato had to tilt his head down slightly to keep his piercing gaze locked with her's. Like herself, Cato's training shirt was tight on him, outlining every defined muscle he had, especially his abs. His arms were even more toned up close and seemed to flex with every move he made. His body altogether was bulky but lean at the same time. His blonde hair was messily spiked, it looked normal for him to have it styled like that.

Snapping from her trance, Shade looked up only to see him smirking at her. "Angel it's rude to stare" He teased. A second time today, Shade has had to fight down a blush from Cato.

"I wasn't starring Winker, now leave me alone, go back to your Career friends" She grounded out only seeming to amuse him even more.

"Trying to throw me away huh? Sorry, Angel, it's not going to work. No girl can resist all _this_" He motioned to his body with that stupid smirk still on his face. Shade scoffed at him and was about to give a smart remark but she was interrupted.

"CATO!" An all to familiar voice yelled out. Said boy's head snapped to the side upon hearing the voice, then nodding his head, a sign that meant in a minute.

Cato turned back to Shade only to see she is back to throwing spears, completely ignoring him. Internally cursing Glimmer for breaking their little conversation. Turning around, he made his way over to Glimmer to see what was so damn important that she _HAD_ to interrupt them.

Shade looked back when Cato didn't say anything to her, only to see he was making his way over to the blonde from District 1. Shaking her head, scolding herself for even looking back in the first place. He is of no importance to her, they'll end up trying to kill each other anyway. Turning back to the dummy, Shade threw the spear and smiled as it hit bulls-eye. Only for her smile to turn into a sneer, she realized she just followed Cato's advice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Big Day

'_Damn that is one smart girl_' Shade thought as she walked away from the logic station the next day. The red head from District 5 is extremely smart. Just like a fox. She bombed that logic station, Shade doubts she got one wrong. Getting a small headache, Shade decided to let her brain rest. Shade looked around the training area.

The Winker was cutting up the dummies in very powerful swift swings. Finnick was right. He guessed the blonde brute would use any weapon he could get his hands on and be skilled in it. Finnick said that's what years in the academy does to them, trains them to excel in any weapon. No wonder a lot of the bets are going on him, he get use any weapon and still be skilled in it. But Shade observed that the Winker favors the sword the most. Still, she needs to avoid him as much as possible.

District 1 tributes, who Shade recently found that names of - Glimmer and Marvel, were doing their own thing. Marvel was showing off how skilled he is in the spear station while Glimmer was shooting arrows, even though she isn't doing well.

Clove, Cato's partner, is deadly in the knife station. She's better then Phox is! Every single target, whether it's moving or not, hits the dead center each time. Shade doesn't know what other skills the girl possess, Shade has only seen her throwing knives so far.

District 3 female tribute, Willow, seems to find Cato much more interesting. She's been watching him train the whole time. Shade actually understands why. Every time he moves his muscles flex, and his movements are swift, subtle, and accurate. Hell, he must have been training since he could walk on his own feet. However, when Willow isn't swooning over Cato, she is mostly fighting with a machete.

Since Shade wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped right into someone.

"Watch where you're going bitch" Willow sneered loudly, catching the attention of the Careers, especially the attention of two piercing blue eyes.

"Out of the two of us, there's only one bitch, and it's not me" Shade sneered back, feeling her short temper fade away.

Glancing around, Willow became extremely pissed when she saw Cato chuckle silently at what District 4 said. Since the Tribute Parade, Willow has noticed how Cato seems so intrigued by her, he's always watching her. Whenever District 4 is in the room, she always catches his attention unintentionally. A girl like her is not good enough for Cato, and the fact that Cato is so interested in her makes Willow so angry.

"I've seen you training and let me tell you I'm not impressed. Everyone here knows that you're going to become a prostitute like your mentor to get sponsors. God you'll do anything to try and survive, even go as low as becoming a prostitute. It's sicking" Willow proclaimed.

Shade felt her ears become red, not from embarrassment but in anger. How dare this girl call her a prostitute! Shade looked and saw that Peacekeepers were slowly making their way over in case things get out of hand. Suddenly, her eyes connected with familiar brown green eyes.

Phox was watching and became instantly nervous when he heard what the girl from District 3 say. He knows how short Shade's temper is and he knows she solves most her problems with fighting. When her eyes made contact with his, he quickly shook his head, trying to get her to stop.

Shaking her head, Shade glared back at Willow, keeping herself from attacking her. "Look, I don't want any trouble" Shade forced out in a strained voice.

"I do" Willow smirked before she punched Shade across the face. Now that snapped Shade.

From across the room, Shade was able to hear Marvel. "It's so on" He announced defiantly smirking.

Turning back to Willow, Shade aimed a kick for her face. Barely being able to dodge, Willow flinched back then aimed another punch to Shade's face. Grabbing her punch before it hit, Shade used her freakish strength, and flipped Willow over herself onto her (Willow) back. Willow let out a sharp groan in pain as her back was slammed full force against the floor. Before Willow could move, Shade straddled her hips and punched her across the face to match her own.

Seeing as the Peacekeepers were coming to break up the fight, Shade grabbed Willow's collar and pulled her up. "Big mistake getting in fist fight with me, that's something you'll never beat me in"

Just like that, Shade got up and walked away like nothing happened. Looking up at the Gamemakers, Shade saw how shocked they looked. Probably because she was able to flip Willow over herself like she was nothing. Taking her eyes off the Gamemakers, Shade realized that the little scene caused attention of many tributes, all of them silent and most of them shocked.

Hearing deep chuckling break the silence, Shade looked to her left and saw Cato with a huge smirk starring at her. And like always he sent her a wink making Shade sneer at him, but that only amused him more.

After a few minutes, everyone seemed to be going back to what they were previously doing. Shade was now watching Phox throwing knives. To her, Shade feels like Phox has gotten 30% better since he's been training. For a boy his age it's huge for him to have a skill like that, especially at his level. Plus Phox has never been properly trained, he figured it out all on his own.

Breaking her gaze from the 13 year old boy, Shade turned and made her way to the camouflage section.

When she got there she became every surprise. The boy from District 12 was designing tree bark on his arm. It looked amazing! Walking up to him Shade spoke. "That's amazing", the boy jumped at her sudden appearance, not realizing she has been standing there.

When Peeta heard her speak, he looked up with a jump. His nerves seemed to take another jump when he realized it was the girl from District 4. Haymitch said to be careful of her, she looks skillful he said. Haymitch's prediction was proven true when Peeta saw her throwing the tridents and fight with that girl - Willow. He has been wondering if she joined the Careers since he's seen her talking with the blonde from District 2.

Snapping away from his thoughts, Peeta remembered she complimented him. "Oh um thanks" He managed to get out.

His nerves are overpowering him at the moment. He's afraid if he makes the wrong move, she's attack him like she did Willow. But now that he gets a better look, Peeta realizes that she looks calmer. She is wearing a smile and her eyes are full of awe. Maybe if he befriends her, she could possibly be an ally to him and Katniss, Peeta decides to go with the plan.

"It's suppose to resemble a tree - see" Peeta walked over to the tree next to him and put his arm against it. Immediately his hand blends in with the tree.

Seeing his hand blend in completely with the tree, Shade let out a bright smile. "Wow! How did you learn to do that?"

"Back in District 12, I used to design the cakes for my family's bakery" Peeta answered suddenly feeling sheepish. Why did he just tell her he was a baker? Ugh now she probably thinks he's weak.

Quickly adding "Being a baker isn't going to keep me alive. What can I do? Frost people to death?" Peeta joked, getting a giggle out of Shade.

"Who knows? Maybe the arena will be a giant cake. If it comes to that, then you'll defiantly win" Shade joked along with him. Feeling much more relaxed, Peeta let out a chuckle.

Her once imitating aura has now changed to calm and friendly. Peeta saw her in the Tribute Parade. Goddess of the Sea was obviously what they were going for. And obviously it worked. She looked stunning yet deadly and mysterious. Peeta's scared to face her in the arena if it comes to that.

"I'm Peeta" He smiled turning to her. Shade smiled back at him. "I'm Shade"

Peeta was about to say something but his eyes moved to something behind Shade. Standing near the knife section, was the blonde brute from District 2. Peeta felt his skin crawl and pale. The blonde was giving Peeta a death glare. It looked like he was deciding which part of Peeta's body he should cut off first.

From across the room, Cato watched as Shade made her way over to the camouflage and talk with the weakling from District 12. His anger flared when he saw Shade and District 12 smile and laugh with each other. She's all happy and smiley with that low-life yet she's stubborn and bitchy to him. His blood boiled at how easily they were talking with each other. And when the weakling connected eyes with himself, Cato gave the boy the biggest death glare he had. Cato felt satisfied when he saw District 12 pale and begin shaking slightly.

Shade saw Peeta pale noticeably and begin shaking slightly, his face held horror. Turning around, Shade saw what - correction who caused it.

Cato was giving Peeta a deadly glare. Why was he doing that? Cato's eyes suddenly turned to meet Shade's. His icy blue pools locked with her shiny silver orbs. Immediately Cato's glare disappeared and his eyes seemed to light up, Shade noticed. An all to familiar smirk made it's way to Cato's face and he sent Shade an all to familiar wink.

Rolling her eyes, Shade turned to Peeta saying goodbye before walking over to the medical section.

She knows how to stitch together a cut but she's not the best. But that's the only medical thing Shade might be useful with. So she wants to know a little more about more medical supplies encase she needs them in the arena. But some commotion distracted her. Snapping her head to the noise, hoping Phox wasn't involved.

"WHERE'S MY KNIFE! YOU TOOK MY KNIFE!" A familiar voice shouted. Cato. He was shouting at the boy from District 6, who - by the way - looks terrified.

"No I didn't! I didn't touch your knife!" The boy, miraculously, managed to defend. "YES YOU DID! I KNOW YOU TOOK MY KNIFE!" Cato was know in the boy's face and looked ready to bash his face in.

Peacekeepers immediately came and started struggling to get Cato away from the boy. It took four Peacekeepers to fully take away Cato. Now Shade has never seen Cato mad like that. Sure he was giving Peeta a death glare but even then Cato just looked slightly mad and mildly angry. But now, Cato looks ready to explode, ready to kill the boy right then and there. Even though it's not directed at her, Shade feels slightly shaken up from Cato's temper, since he's clearly overreacting from losing his knife.

Just as Shade was about to look away, she saw something reflect against the wall. Looking up, she saw the little girl from District 11 - Rue - hanging from some climbing rope with a knife in her hands. More specifically Cato's knife. Rue looked over then she smug and smiley expression changed to slightly scared.

Shade realizes that Rue is scared because she's probably seen herself and Cato talking. Rue probably thinks Shade is in an alliance with the Careers.

Letting a smile slip, Shade let out a small giggle. Isn't she sneaky. Rue noticeably became relaxed and smiled right back at Shade. She put her finger to her lips, motioning to Shade to keep quiet. Shade looked down and saw Rue's District partner - Thresh - with District 12 - Katniss - smiling to themselves.

Looking back to Cato, she saw he's seemed to relax and calm down slightly. However, she can still see him taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Boy being in the arena will be interesting.

* * *

Shade just finished taking a nice refreshing shower after another long day of training. She changed into a black tank top and some grey sweatpants before she tied her hair in a bun. Walking out of her apartment, she made her way to the dining hall. When she entered, she felt like face-palming. Of course the Careers would be there. And of course they all stopped eating to look at her.

Ignoring their gazes, Shade made herself a food plate before sitting down at a table. Just as she was about to eat someone sat down right across from her.

Dropping her fork, Shade let out a big sigh before letting her eyes meet familiar icy blue eyes. "What could you possibly want this time" She crossed her arms leaning back in the chair, sending him an annoyed look which made his smirk grow.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to sit here with you?" Cato questioned, his smirk never leaving his face.

Nodding her head, "Yeah it is, again what do you want?" Shade snapped back. "That was pretty impressive, the way you fought Willow. I never thought you'd be that strong. You know District 4 is normally part of the Career alliance" Cato stated, seeming to become serious.

"Oh really? I never knew that" Shade replied sarcastically. Of course she knew that! But Shade just wanted to annoy him and make him leave but he doesn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

Rolling his eyes at her sarcasm, Cato watched as she picked up a piece of bread to eat. Right when Shade put the bread on her plate, a hand snatched it away. Shade glared at Cato as he took a bite of her bread, smirking at her still.

Swallowing, Cato said. "No need for sarcasm. I just want to know if you'll join the Careers or not"

"Before I deny your offer, I want to know why you're so obsessed with me joining your little pack" Shade crossed her arms leaning back in her chair, glaring at the blonde brute.

He let out a smirk at her bluntness. He knew it was going to be hard to convince her but it would be worth it when Shade does actually join the Careers.

"Cause I've seen your skill and I feel like you'd be useful...Besides; I want to see with an axe"

Not even a second after Cato said that, Shade grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him from the chair so he was eye level with her. "How the hell did you know I could wield an axe?" She growled lowly, noticing how the other Careers began watching the two.

Raising an eyebrow, Cato's smirk reappeared when he realized how close their faces were. Their noses were brushing against each other and he could feel her breath hit his lips, making him get slightly turned on.

"I've been training for these games since I was 7, one of the many things I learned was to be observant. Others may not have noticed but I have. You look at the axes with longing; like you want to run over and throw them. Plus the reaction you just performed helped me put the pieces together"

Internally hitting herself, Shade cursed under her breath. Of course he would have noticed her signs; even if they were barely noticeable. He's been training all his life non stop. He needs to be observant. He needs to notice every single strength and weakness someone has, even if it's small. Not only is she angry at showing the signs during training, but her reaction to what he said. Of course that would help his point even more. Damn him.

Releasing her hold, Shade sat down glaring at Cato as he too sat down. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I bet your mentor made you save that special skill till your private training session" He added fixing his shirt.

Shade's glare hardened. Damn it he's not as dumb as she thought he was. Even though it was a guess, it was still right on the money.

"Well? I'm still waiting for my answer" Cato pressed when Shade just continued glaring at him. "Well my answer is still no" She fired back making Cato slightly angry. That's the word he hates hearing the most. No.

"What's your reason for saying no? Scared you'll fall for all _this_" He smirked motioning to his body.

Rolling her eyes Shade pushed her food away. "No I'm not; in fact all _that_ just ruined my appetite" She motioned to his body when she said "_that_". Hearing her remark, Cato couldn't help but let out a small laugh. '_God she's feisty_' He thought.

Dismissing herself, Shade stood and walked out of the room...actually more like stomped out of the room.

Back at the table, Cato was grinning to himself. She doesn't know but cause of her stubbornness, bluntness, and her defiance. Shade just made herself a challenge to Cato. A challenge he plans to beat.

* * *

Shade and Phox are sitting with the other tributes, all waiting to be called for their private session. Glimmer is in the private session as of right now. Suddenly someone settled themselves next to Shade.

Just as she was about to say something, the person beat her to it. "You going to show your skills with the axes?" They asked. Cato.

Shade turned and gave the boy a glare. "Why are you talking to me? What are you hard of hearing? I said no to joining your stupid little group!" She snapped. But Cato didn't even spare her a glance. He was leaning forward on his knees, and he was starring off into space. Hell he wasn't even smirking at her.

"Cause I want to talk to you. No I am not hard of hearing. And yes I know you said no but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop talking to you" He spoke up letting a small smirk come to his lips.

Of course he's still going to talk with her. One because he plans to win the silent challenge she declared and second he loves how she becomes so annoyed when he talks with her.

"You never answered my question" He stated. Rolling her eyes, Shade nodded. "Yeah I am. Happy now?" He let another smirk appear on his lips.

Just then Glimmer came out and Marvel was called in. Glimmer immediately went and sat next to Willow and they both began talking. Sometimes they would glance in Shade's direction glare but give flirty smiles to Cato. However, Cato simply starred on at the ground.

'_Wow he's really focused on this. I guess that's what training your whole life for does to you_' Shade thought, surprised at his change of attitude.

Marvel then walked out and Clove was called into the rooms. Momentarily, Cato looked up as Clove walked by. He sent her a nod with a smirk which she returned. Obviously, they have a special relationship. Maybe they have trained together? Whatever it is, Cato does treat Clove differently, but not in a romantic way.

Time went by, and now it was Shade's turn.

She got up and walked in the room. All the Gamemakers had their attention on her, they're wondering what skills she has. Besides a trident obviously.

Picking up a trident, Shade threw it at the target dummy about 80 feet away. Hitting the heart area. From the same spot, she threw another trident. Hitting in the throat area. Then another, hitting the forehead area.

Making her way to the axe section, the Gamemakers seemed slightly shocked that a girl from District 4 can wield an axe.

Picking up an axe, Shade signaled for the dummies to start moving. Throwing axe after axe, Shade hit all the moving dummies either in the heart area, the throat area, or the forehead area. Once all the dummies stopped, Shade went to the still dummies. She then began slicing and slashing. Shade either sliced off the arms or the head of the dummy. Finally all the dummies were either armless and/or headless.

Putting the axe back, Shade turned to the Gamemakers. "Thank you Miss Selkirk, you are dismissed" Seneca Crane spoke with a smile and head nod.


End file.
